A Lifelong Fear
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Roy is on a search to find out who killed his family when he was young. As for that, he has to defeat many people who were born with darkness. Will he succeed? Find out! Note: This fic contains the Seal of Orichalcos from YuGiOh! I don't own that either.
1. Roy's Rage

It's a new day, and a new fic! Roy finds out who killed his family, and now he has to defeat many people, including: Marth, his brother (not really, but just think that he is.), Link and his son, Zelda and Sheik, Mewtwo, Ness, and many more. Join Roy on a fantastic journey through many colorful worlds, even his home, Hyrule Temple. Enjoy, and no flames, please.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and the plot. Thank you.

It was a dark and lonely world for Roy, as he witnessed his family's murder at a young age. He would never forget that horrible scene, blood being shed onto the walls of his room. The stranger had a sword encrusted with jewels in the handle. He spoke in a language that he couldn't understand, like Egyptian or Japanese. Whatever he spoke, it meant one thing, "Say goodbye to this world, fools!" He could never forget his father's pleas, begging for mercy. The murderer didn't give him a chance, for it was too late. His father was dead, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. It had been an epic battle, sword to sword, but the man who killed his family was quicker and stronger.

Then, there was Roy's mother, also a fighter. She had telekinetic powers, but the murderer didn't care. Roy, luckily, was hidden from the killer. When the boy looked up into the man's eyes, they were the same color as his, a deep sea blue. He realized that the killer was his older brother, Marth. Tears poured from Roy's eyes, fearful that he would die a horrible death, but Marth didn't see him in the shadows. When the man left by jumping off the roof of his small room and into an abyss, Roy ran up to his mother, not realizing that she was dead.

"Mommy, wake up!" he said, shaking the woman while getting blood on his hand. When he saw the blood, he broke down, for he was frightened and alone. He could never have dreamed that his own brother had killed his parents. Now, he stood in the small room, a full grown man, holding his sword.

"I will find you, brother," he whispered, gripping the jewel encrusted handle of his sword, which had the power of fire. "No matter what, you _will_ pay for what you did to my parents. I swear it on my own life." His cape blew in the southeast wind that had just appeared. He looked around his home, which used to be an old temple. The wind blew harder, and a black portal appeared from the mist.

"So, I see that you survived my attack, did you, brother?" a voice laughed. Marth appeared from the portal, holding his sword. "I knew I'd find you here, you fool."

"You're the fool, Marth," Roy whispered, turning his back on him. "Why did you have to kill your own family?" Marth began to laugh.

"You don't get it, do you?" he laughed. "I was born different from you, Roy. I was born from darkness, and you were born from light. So, my darkness was controlling my heart. So, I decided to join up with Ganandorf and get rid of my weak side. The power of the Orichalcos controls me, now."

"What is this Orichalcos thing you talk about?" Roy asked, pointing his sword.

"Allow me to show you personally!" Marth shouted, jumping high into the air, ominous clouds filling the sky, now making the temple dark. A large green circle began to form on the ground, and then formed a star in the middle. "This is where your life ends brother. Say hello to the Seal of Orichalcos!" He laughed evilly as the Seal appeared on his forehead.

"If it's a fight you want," Roy shouted. "then it's a fight you'll get! Flare Blade!" His sword began to glow as he concentrated his anger into the attack. As Marth came closer, the attack was at its full strength. Roy unleashed his attack, along with a blood curling cry. An explosion filled the Seal, knocking Marth off his feet. He fell to the ground, badly bruised. Suddenly, the Seal surrounded Marth, startling Roy.

"What's going on?" Roy shouted.

"The Seal is taking my soul," Marth whispered. "I'm sorry that I killed Mom and Dad, but someone told me to do it."

"Who?"

"Link and Zelda. They were born of darkness, also. Go and deal with them. I love you, bro." After he said this, his soul was taken without another word. Roy held Marth close to his heart, and stood up.

"I'll get you back, Marth!" he shouted into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will avenge Mom and Dad, and get you back!" He closed his eyes, and disappeared from his home, looking at it one last time.

What will happen to Roy on his adventures? Find out in Chapter Two!

Review please!


	2. A Living Nightmare

I'm so sorry for not updating on A Lifelong Fear, but here's the second chapter! With Marth's soul taken by the Orichalcos, Roy must now face Link and Zelda. What will happen in this epic battle? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the plot. Thank you.

Roy, who was now searching for Link and Zelda, still couldn't believe that his brother was gone. He was right there, within reach, but now, he was gone by this soul taking device. _I will get you back, my brother,_ he thought, as wind rushed through his face. _I still can't believe that you're gone. I was right there, almost close to touching you, but I failed. _Tears fell from his eyes, the thought still haunting him. Gripping his sword, he turned around and saw that he was at Great Bay. The turtle that occasionally came up was there, looking into Roy's eyes. _When we were younger, this place was where we used to train. _He looked up, and saw a black mist swirling around him. Link and Zelda appeared, looking up at Roy, their eyes glowing like rubies in the night sky.

"We've been waiting for you, Roy," Link whispered, grinning evilly. "It seems that you're stronger than you look."

"What does that mean, Pretty Boy?" Roy shot back.

"You'll regret those words, you insolent fool," Zelda warned, transforming to Sheik.

"We call forth the Seal of Orichalcos!" they shouted, the Seal appearing on the ground. It then appeared on both of their foreheads.

"Say goodbye to this world," Link threatened. He pulled out his sword and prepared to attack. Roy did the same. Sheik began her Needle Throw. The two swordsmen lashed at each other, Roy drawing blood from Link's arm.

"You'll pay for that!" Link growled. Wincing, Link attacked again, this time, cutting Roy's sword arm. Roy couldn't stand it. He fell to the ground, grasping his bloody arm.

"It seems that you can't fight anymore, Roy," Sheik whispered, turning to Link. "This could be an easy win."

"You don't get it, do you?" Roy said, slowly standing up. "I can still fight without using my sword arm."

"What?" Link asked, thunderstruck.

"This could be bad," Sheik whispered, as Roy prepared his Flare Blade attack.

"It's time to DIE!" Roy shouted, the same explosion filling up the Seal. When the smoke cleared, Link and Zelda were sprawled out on the ground, blood dripping from Roy's sword. The Seal surrounded both of them.

"Who do I have to battle now?" Roy demanded.

"You must battle Ness in Onett," Link whispered.

"After that, you need to battle Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo at the Pokemon Stadium," Zelda groaned. Soon, their souls were taken, just like Marth. Roy stood up, his arm swelling with pain and drenched in blood. He was ready, ready to take on this new challenge.

Ta da! Like it? Review and tell me!


End file.
